Tic, tac
by Cuits
Summary: Drabble situado después de Fight The Future, inspirado en las nuevas escenas cortadas que han salido en la versión Blue Ray de la película.


_Tic, tac, tic, tac._

El reloj digital del video no suena cuando anuncia el paso de los segundos pero la manecilla de su reloj de pulsera provoca un ruido ensordecedor.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac._

Tumbado en un sofá que siempre fue demasiado corto para que sus pies no quedasen colgando por encima del brazo del mueble, si pretende estirar las rodillas sus manos hacen de almohada y su muñeca queda lo suficientemente cerca de su oído para escuchar el compás rítmico del segundero.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac._

Habitualmente no le molesta el ruido, le ayuda a ordenar los pensamientos fugaces y las ideas peregrinas que se empeñan en deambular de un lado a otro de su mente. El apartamento resulta oscuro en la penumbra de una tarde nublada de enero y Mulder no necesita el metrónomo porque no hay nada que ordenar; sueña con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida en ningún punto en particular de la maltrecha pintura de su techo.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac._

Han sido cuatro meses. Cuatro meses tres días y no quiere pensar en las horas porque contarlas sería demostrar una obsesión demasiado insana, aunque podría saber cuántas son sin mucho esfuerzo -¡qué demonios!- debe incluso figurar en más de un informe oficial.

Han sido cuatro meses en los que el pasillo de su edificio se ha reído de él todos los días, cada vez que sale de casa, cada vez que Scully entra. Han sido cuatro meses de imaginar, pensar, averiguar el siguiente movimiento descartando las variables imposibles. No se pregunta qué hubiese pasado si un diminuto insecto hubiese sido diferente, después de ciento veinticinco días viendo la misma escena en su cabeza no tiene ninguna duda; sabe exactamente qué hubiese pasado.

Sabe que después del abrazo, después del beso en la frente y la mano de ella en su nuca, con sus dedos imposiblemente finos y fuertes enredados apenas entre su pelo, no la hubiese podido dejar marchar.

Sabe que tras mirarla a los ojos durante un par de eternidades, llorosos, azules, profundos, no hubiese tenido otra opción; acariciarle las mejillas con los dedos pulgares mientras sujeta su cara, exactamente igual que hizo, acercarse lentamente a ella, a su boca, a sus labios, perdiendo un latido con cada milímetro ganado, sin apenas aire en los pulmones, sin apenas estómago en el cuerpo.

Los segundos extendiéndose lánguidos, interminables, mientras siguen acercándose y no puede evitar respirarla, su aliento, su perfume. Lo sabe, sabe que no hubiese habido marcha atrás porque en ese momento no existía nada más que ella.

Sabe que hubiese recorrido esos últimos milímetros con determinación, siguiendo sus labios sin dejarle la opción de la retirada, sabe que hubiese atrapado su labio inferior entre los suyos, tentativo, algo cauto al principio, convencido de que podría derretirse y desaparecer con solo apenas el principio de algo más.

Sabe que Scully le hubiese devuelto el beso, con la boca entreabierta y la respiración entrecortada. Hubiese bajado la mano derecha resbalando por la curva de su cintura hasta el principio de su cadera mientras profundizan el beso y el mundo desaparece; sin expedientes abiertos ni órdenes de traslado, sin paredes ni vecinos ni cielo ni infierno, solo la lengua de Scully contra la suya, las manos de ella en sus hombros, en su cuello, enredándose entre su pelo como si no pudiese dar abasto jamás para abarcarle entero.

Sabe que hubiese bajado su otra mano a la cintura, sabe que no había podido de dejar de besarla con cierta impaciencia creciente mientras la levanta fácilmente del suelo y la hace girar apoyándola contra la pared del pasillo primero, sin prestarle la debida atención al ruido de Scully golpeándose sin demasiada fuerza contra el pladur. Le muerde el labio y él reza por no emitir un gemido demasiado embarazoso, explorando con su lengua todo lo que puede abarcar. Scully sube las piernas y las enreda sobre su cintura y Mulder lo sabe, sabe que la hubiese hecho girar de nuevo y hubiese recorrido a tumbos los escasos metros hasta su apartamento, sabe que hubiesen cerrado la puerta del mismo con el peso combinado de sus cuerpos entrelazados.

Sabe que la hubiese desvestido ahí, contra la puerta y que hubiesen hecho el amor en el mismo sofá en el que ahora se pierde y que todo habría sido justo como tendría que ser.

Lo sabe y es todo en lo que puede pensar la mayoría del tiempo.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac._

Es todo en lo que piensa cuando escucha en la lejanía, el ruidoso ascensor de su edificio pararse en su planta y abrir sus puertas.

Es todo en lo que piensa cuando comprueba en el reloj que es la hora en la que Scully había dicho que se pasaría a recoger lo que sea que estaba explicando en la oficina mientras él observaba sus labios y los aprendía de memoria por enésima vez.

Es todo en lo que piensa cuando se levanta de un salto y da dos zancadas largas hasta la puerta de su apartamento, la abre y se adentra en el pasillo con la misma decisión que hace cuatro meses.

Cuando Scully le denuncie podrá alegar locura, seguro que la cola de gente dispuesta a testificar a favor de su enajenación llega hasta Nueva York.

El pasillo está iluminado con su sempiterna media luz y Scully levanta la cabeza para verle cuando apenas ha dado un par de pasos, sonríe al principio y frunce la mirada después como si intuyese que algo no va bien.

-¿Mulder?

No para, avanza por el pasillo, descalzo, probablemente en otras circunstancias estaría muriéndose de frío, pero da dos pasos más y que el Dios en que no cree le asista porque no tiene intención de que haya ningún tipo de prolegómeno eterno y si Scully quiere pararle va a tener que emplear algo más que sutilezas.

Avanza un paso más, el último, y Scully parece algo sorprendida y bastante preocupada pero le da bastante igual, no les separan ni veinte centímetros de distancia y Mulder la coge de la cintura con la mano derecha y la atrae hacia sí sin demasiada resistencia y la besa mientras se enreda en su nuca con la mano izquierda.

Pasan cinco segundos enteros, cinco eternos y angustiosos segundos en los que Mulder atrapa su labio inferior y succiona levemente y Scully permanece petrificada. Cinco segundos hasta que ella exhala y abre la boca y sube sus manos a su cuello y Mulder puede oír el coro de ángeles y las puertas del cielo abriéndose.

Sonríe, por encima del movimiento de sus labios y busca su lengua en un beso que pretende que sea eterno.

_Tic, tac, tic._

Lo sabía.


End file.
